Heartthrob
by VJulesv
Summary: Shizuru visits Natsuki before she leaves.


_A/N: This story just won't go away...! So, I had to write it._

* * *

**The Night Before**

Shizuru drew out a shining jewel from her pocket. Her hand did not shake as it presented her old Coral gem, polished to a gleaming red to Natsuki.

She was proud of that. Voice as nonchalant as she could make it, she asked, "Will Natsuki do me the honour of keeping this for me while I'm gone?"

A timeless phrase spoken from one Otome lover to another, before the giver was to go on life-threatening, 'might-never-return' missions. Whatever was given was held to be sacred, and the safekeeping of it a promise. For the giver, it said, "I have someone to come back to." For the receiver, it said, "She will return to me."

And in Garderobe, this timeless exchange was imitated over the years and became an old tradition where a Pearl student gave their old Coral gem to their most important person. This was traditionally done the night before the Pearl left for her four month long wilderness trial.

In Garderobe, such as it was, a Pearl's most important person was usually her heya-gakkari. Late night tutorials, assistance in body combat, hours spent together in Otome training – many Pearl-Coral bonds formed that went beyond sisterly.

It was understood that this tradition was only performed between lovers.

And so Natsuki stood silent, the striking green of her eyes pinning Shizuru to where she stood, by Natsuki's door.

Shizuru's eyes never left Natsuki's face, as though she was etching every detail of it onto her memory. Despite her words and their careless tone, her expression betrayed a slight earnestness.

The silence was thick in the air, fraught with anticipation.

Natsuki was silent because she did not know what brought this on. Shizuru and her weren't lovers, no matter what the rumours were. Shizuru never expressed that sort of interest- not until now, at this very moment.

Perhaps Shizuru was fooling around, as usual. Jokingly alluding to feelings the rest of Garderobe seemed to think they shared. Teasing. Trying to make her blush.

That- _that,_ Natsuki could understand.

She licked her pale lips and said the first thing that came on her mind. "Mou, Shizuru-onee-sama. I know you are a rebel at heart, but you shouldn't mock this old tradition… it's brought many a Pearl back safely to the gates of Garderobe."

Shizuru jerked back. Natsuki thought she saw disappointment before Shizuru's usual composure regained its hold. A trick of light, probably.

The older Otome turned away quickly towards the door, making to leave Natsuki's room. It was past curfew, after all. Natsuki understood her abruptness.

"Ara. I just thought, Natsuki might-" Her tone was light and carefree. Shizuru did not complete that sentence. "… Anyway, sorry about that. Take care, Natsuki." She opened the door.

Natsuki hurriedly took a few steps closer to Shizuru. "I'm sorry if I sounded harsh, but I didn't want us to make a mockery of this. Not when other Corals and Pearls hold such faith in it."

Shizuru was still not looking at her. Natsuki worried that she might have offended Shizuru by her sometimes annoying sense of propriety.

"Shizuru-" She pleaded, wanting the Pearl to look back at her.

The girl in question straightened her back, but did not turn around. "Goodnight, Natsuki. And you're right, we shouldn't make a mockery of…" Shizuru's voice softened to a whisper. "Wait for me, anyway?"

"Of course. I'll miss you. Be safe." Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru, resting her head on the Pearl's warm back. It was a rare display of affection from the usually cold Coral.

Shizuru's body seemed to soften a little, before she pulled away. "I'll miss you too." Her eyes remained focused on the corridor in front of her.

Natsuki nodded, and let her go, closing the door.

Shizuru walked back towards her rooms, melting into the shadows.

If her cheeks were a little salty and damp when she arrived back in her rooms, alone, no one knew.

* * *

_Author's note: I know, a little angsty._


End file.
